<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalypse 9 by carbohyandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917624">Apocalypse 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea'>carbohyandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocalypse [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocalypse [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocalypse 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“滴滴滴滴——”Wanda皱着眉把闹钟给关掉了，她很久没有睡得这么安心了，看来长时间待在医院里确实会把她逼疯。洗漱过后，Wanda到厨房给自己做早饭，她一边往平底锅里敲了一颗鸡蛋，一边划着手机。</p><p>除了Carol发来的几条信息，没什么特别的消息。Wanda给Pietro发了一条短信：“我拜托你帮我看的事情你看好了吗？”</p><p>“没有，我还在查。”Pietro回复得很快，“你什么时候来把小烦人精接走？我们已经迫不及待了。”</p><p>“你不照顾你自己的孩子，你把这小孩生下来干什么，行为艺术？”Wanda责骂道，然后又发了一条短信：“过几天我就把Noora带走，我还有点事情要办。”</p><p>“今天晚上过来吃晚饭吗？我们都想你了，Maximoff家的大救星。”</p><p>Wanda看着Pietro发来的短信，又气又笑地把手机给放下了。</p><p>又过了一会，Pietro的电话就打来了：“晚上会做很多你爱吃的东西，你确定不来吗？”</p><p>“Pietro，我很忙的。”</p><p>“只是吃顿饭而已，我不会像小时候那样和你在地下室玩捉迷藏的。而且我觉得你需要一点时间和家人在一起，为了你好，毕竟你拜托我去看的事情肯定把你给烦透了吧。”</p><p>“那倒还好，只是一张字条。”</p><p>“一张字条，我的祖宗，那是一封威胁信。”Pietro压低了声音，“听着，我只是希望让你过来开心一下，知道你一切都好，我们很想念你，Noora最想你了。”</p><p>“好吧好吧，我今天早点下班然后就过来。”</p><p>“好，记得饿着肚子来，别带礼物。”</p><p>“我没空给你带礼物。”</p><p>“……我是说Noora，你这样会把她惯坏！”</p><p>“我知道啦，那么晚上见！”</p><p>“晚上见！”</p><p>***</p><p>"我都快想死你啦！”Wanda刚进门，就被一个小女孩一下抱住，Wanda亲亲小女孩的额头：“好久不见！”</p><p>“确实是够久的。”Pietro在一边准备接过Wanda的外套，“晚餐马上就做好了，你已经饿了吧？”</p><p>“还好，我今天午饭吃得晚。”</p><p>“那你先和Noora玩一会，开饭了我叫你。”Pietro转身又要到厨房里去忙了，Wanda 刚进门就能闻到厨房里的香气，她开心地点点头，看着Pietro回到厨房里。</p><p>Noora拉着Wanda的手：“你想不想算命？”</p><p>“你最近学了什么新东西？”Wanda兴致勃勃地问。</p><p>“塔罗牌，我靠这个赚了一个月的午餐钱。”Noora得意洋洋地说道。</p><p>“你爸把你饿到了吗？”Wanda和Irina手拉着手一起上楼时问道。“没有，我只是觉得那样特别有意思！快，我能算很多东西的！”小女孩三步并作两步，把Wanda往楼上拽。</p><p>在Noora的房间里，Noora抖开一张黑色的棉布：“准备开始了哦！”然后她递给Wanda一叠牌：“你来洗牌。”</p><p>Wanda乖乖地照办了，Noora有模有样地把牌均匀摊开，一轮操作之后，她把Wanda选中的牌依次放好，然后准备替她解牌。</p><p>“我看出来你很困惑，有什么事情在烦着你吗？”</p><p>Wanda：“我的小朋友，成年人有很多烦恼的。”</p><p>“不，是有一件特别的事情让你感觉特别烦恼和困惑。”Noora皱着眉头，“或者说是一个人，你是不是工作上遇到什么对手了？”</p><p>“我不确定那是对手还是……”Wanda的脑海里浮现出了Natasha的样子。</p><p>“好吧，也许那就是在烦着你的事情，不管这件事情，或者是人也好，不管是什么，你感到很困惑。”Noora继续看着牌，“这个在烦着你的……东西，本身也很混乱，包括对你的反应。但这个东西对你很感兴趣，想要吸引你更多的注意力，可能你自己还没意识到。”</p><p>“她是这样的吗？”Wanda在心里默默地问自己。</p><p>Noora继续解牌：“你们在彼此试探对方，但是都很小心？”</p><p>Wanda盯着棉布上的牌发呆。Noora继续说道：“ 你应该再主动点。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“在这之前你们之间的活动都很被动，不主动点去解决问题的话，你会一直很烦恼。你对这个东西也很有兴趣，我猜你多少是意识到一点儿了？”</p><p>牌已经解好了，Noora把牌仔细地收好：“是个人？”</p><p>“Noora，我不觉得这个事情适合现在就和你谈。”</p><p>“你说过我们之间不会有秘密的。”</p><p>Wanda把Noora一把揽进怀里：“我没意识到你已经是个小大人了。”</p><p>“我知道那封信的事情，和你的烦心事有关吗？”</p><p>“你怎么知道的？”Wanda已经在心里决定等会要好好地把Pietro惩治一番。</p><p>“我自己发现的，手机很容易黑的。”Noora抱紧了Wanda，“我只需要知道你能安全就可以了。”</p><p>Wanda揉揉Noora的脑袋：“我很安全。”</p><p>Pietro这时候敲了敲门：“我不想打扰你们的温情时光不过……晚餐好了。”</p><p>Noora跳下了床蹦蹦跳跳地去洗手吃饭，Pietro和Wanda走在后面，Pietro拉住Wanda：“小神婆和你说什么？”</p><p>“没什么，你没和我说过她这么擅长做这个事情？”</p><p>“课外兴趣，我真希望她能花同样多的时间在别的事情上，你知不知道她的芭蕾舞老师特别不留情面地说她像头笨鹅？”Pietro无奈地摇了摇头，“这是那个老师的问题，谁一边喝伏特加一边上课的？”Wanda为Noora辩护道。</p><p>“在你眼里Noora从来就没有做错过任何事情，你真的要把她惯坏了。我们快走吧，不然饭菜要凉了。”</p><p>***</p><p>Carol值今天的晚班，她一个人在餐厅吃完简单的晚餐后开始了晚间巡逻——她还有点怀念Wanda做留院医生的那段时间，这样总有人和她一起吃晚餐，还能和她一起巡逻。她先把其它的病房大概看了一遍，确认病人们一切都好之后，就去了Natasha的病房。</p><p>Natasha正坐在窗边的轮椅上，侧着头看不远处的街道亮起的街灯。她喜欢在黄昏时分看窗外，那个时候医院外面刺眼的白炽灯还没有被点亮，但是街灯已经接二连三地亮起了，看着有些朦胧的灯光会让她很开心，也会想到很多让她平静的东西。</p><p>比如那天的街道，Wanda的车，街上的行人，超市里面的蔬菜，芦笋上的黑椒粒，Wanda嘴角残留的威士忌，真丝的床单，Wanda温热的呼吸，她身上橙子和丁香花的味道。</p><p>还有和自己相仿的雪松味。</p><p>以及Wanda滚烫的，触感极好的身体。</p><p>Natasha甚至没有察觉到Carol打开了自己病房的门，出于礼貌，Carol还是站在门边敲了敲门。</p><p>敲门声让Natasha从无限的遐想中一把拽了回来：“如果你都已经把我的门给打开了，那敲门的意义在哪里？”</p><p>“真不好意思。”Carol说道，“我只是想来看看你怎么样。”</p><p>“我挺好的。”Natasha搪塞道。</p><p>“如果一切都好的话，那我就走了？”</p><p>“实际上……我能和你谈谈Wanda吗？”</p><p>Carol重重地叹了口气：“天呐，不管你和Wanda之间要发生多少轰轰烈烈的事情，都请你帮我转告Wanda，她起码要包我三年的酒水钱，好吗？”</p><p>“这种事情你应该自己转告她，我们能谈谈吗？”</p><p>“当然可以。”Carol在椅子上坐下，“你对本院的纯情工作狂医生有什么独到的见解呢？”</p><p>“她的味道很好闻。”</p><p>“……”Carol本着职业操守竭尽全力抑制自己想要逃班的冲动，“除此之外呢？”</p><p>“你觉得她想避开我吗？”</p><p>“我不觉得她在避开你，她是个负责任的医生。”</p><p>“那为什么在发生了那件事情之后……”</p><p>“Natasha，我觉得她只是有些不知所措，或者她有些混乱，但她不会避开你，她已经对你着了迷了，这会是你想从我这里知道的答案吗？”</p><p>Natasha并没有预料到Carol的回答会是这样。</p><p>“听着Natasha，我不知道该怎么去处理你们俩之间的事情，我说不上这是一件好事还是坏事，因为我不知道这是一件好事还是一件坏事。但我知道的事情是我们得先让你‘康复’，然后你才能去想你和Wanda的事情。”</p><p>“所以，你也觉得我需要‘康复’？”</p><p>“至少按照Fury的说法，是的。”Carol有些无奈，“我希望你能够安然无事，为了你好，也为了Wanda好，更为了我的饭碗。”</p><p>“也许我真的需要。”Natasha若有所思地说道。</p><p>“你想现在说说吗？”Carol的语气变得柔和起来。</p><p>“或许，改天吧。”</p><p>Carol笑了笑：“好的，改天吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>